parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Animated Girls?
A parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken starring female animated characters Cast * Gonzo - Elsa (Frozen) * Fozzie Bear - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Kermit the Frog - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) * Miss Piggy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) * Scooter - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Hooded Killer - Ms. Fortune (Toonstruck) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Beaker - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Rowlf the Dog - Winnie (Hotel Transylvania) * Dr. Teeth - Pocahontas * Lew Zealand - Tulip (Storks) * Swedish Chef - Mulan * Animal - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Steve Martin - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * Camilla the Chicken - Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians) * Statler - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Waldorf - Sadness (Inside Out) * Penguins - Toaster and Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * Skeeter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Transcript * Elsa: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Ms. Fortune: No! For your next feat, you die! (Ms. Fortune fires a cannon, decapitating Elsa, and Elsa's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Ms. Fortune places a water sack on the scene) Elsa's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Minerva: Elsa died as she lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, EDMOND, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Edmond: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Yakko (interrupting): Oh, are we burying her in a sybian? (Jack jumps on Elsa's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Belle: You know, the last time an animated girl died was... * Edmond (interrupting): Excuse me? * Belle: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Edmond: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Minerva: Wow, Edmond’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Lisa) (Lisa waves at them) Later * Belle: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Ms. Fortune: (Right up at the door) Hey, Belle? Why did the princess turn red? * Belle: I don’t know, stranger. * Ms. Fortune: Because she was em-bar-rassed! * Belle: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Ms. Fortune: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Ms. Fortune stabs Belle in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Belle: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Angelica: See? I told you the princess was gonna die on stage tonight. (Angelica and Sadness laugh) * Belle: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Sadness: You're an ambulance. (Angelica and Sadness laugh again, and Belle is dragged offscreen by Ms. Fortune and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Minerva: (Toaster and Lampy roll Belle's dead body away) First Elsa, now Belle. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Yakko: Don’t say that name, Minerva. * Minerva: OOOH, Yakko's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Yakko's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in O! (Lisa walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Lisa? * Lisa: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Minerva: We need to talk about Bart’s death. * Lisa: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin brother, if not for that tragic accident... * Minerva: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Flashback * Minerva: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Belle: Let’s question Minerva's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Lisa: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Bart: What a nerd. * Yakko: Ahem. Minerva will play Ariel. * Bart: Mermaids don't have huge butts! (Pushes Yakko) * Minerva: Bart, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Bart smacks Minerva) * Belle: MOANA! BART'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Minerva: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Bart beats up Belle, and Bart gets hit in the back by Minerva with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Animated Girls and Yakko agree and drown Bart in the pool) * All Animated Girls and Yakko: MOANA! (Present) * Lisa: You killed my brother?!? * Minerva: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Bart’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Lisa: Oh, Bart will have his ''revenge… (Lisa reveals herself to be Bart, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Minerva and Yakko: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Bart:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Minerva) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Yakko: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick him, but misses) Wuh! * Bart: Here it comes! Showtime! * Jack: '''(Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you jerk! * '''Bart: You can’t shoot me! Ice boys don’t even have fingers! (Jack fires an arrow, which runs through Bart's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Edmond behind him) * Edmond (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Snow queen elsa in frozen-wide.jpg|Elsa as Gonzo Belle in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Belle as Fozzie Bear Minerva mink by zootopiafan1-dbcwoy8.png|Minerva Mink as Kermit the Frog Yakko.jpg|Yakko Warner as Miss Piggy Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Scooter Ms. Fortune foretells the Future.png|Ms. Fortune as Hooded Killer Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Dory.png|Dory as Beaker Winnieht2.png|Winnie as Rowlf the Dog Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Dr. Teeth Tulip storks.png |Tulip as Lew Zealand Mulan-mulan-32266732-400-600.jpg|Mulan as Swedish Chef Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Animal Edmond.jpg|Edmond as Steve Martin Jack Frost As James Rogers.jpeg|Jack Frost as Camilla the Chicken Angelica.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Stalter Sadness inside out characters.png|Sadness as Waldorf Toaster in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars.jpg|Toaster Lampy-0.jpg|and Lampy as the Penguins Bart Simpson 200px.png|Bart Simpson as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Category:Robot Chicken Parodies